Fairy Tail The Wandering Wolf Wizard
by FangGamer
Summary: Ash Moonclaw is a wizard that mostly travels, she's known Natsu for a few years and had asked her to meet with him about spotting his old mentor in a town she was currently in. Natsu asked her to join Fairy Tail another time and she finally agreed. -This will go episode by episode. Ash's magic is Moon Magic, more commonly known as Werewolf Magic.-
1. The Fairy Tail

"Damn, Natsu and Happy were supposed to be here by now, idiots…." I mumble pacing back and forth on the train platform.

'This girl is a wandering wizard that is not a member of any guild but has gotten offers. She goes by Ash and isn't the happy-go-lucky type, she's more of the look-at-me-the-wrong-way-and-I'll-kill-you type.'

I let out an angry sigh and fall back on the bench getting frustrated at the fools. I look down on side of the tracks and glare at it as if something would happen. I cross my arms across my chest and close my eyes waiting and soon drift off in sleep.

A loud whistle wakes me from my nap and I spring up to see a train now on the tracks. I smile and make my way over to it. Once I make it Happy opens the compartment door and walks out bumping into my leg.

"Ash, sorry we're late!" He says flying up to my eye level then jumping on to my shoulder.

"It's fine, I took a nap, so where's the dragon?" I ask as the train starts

Before Happy can respond we see Natsu yelling for help from a window as the train speeds off down the tracks. I shake my head while watching Natsu screaming for help.

"Guess we're going to have to wait until he comes back….." I sigh brining my hand to my face sighing

After Natsu returned from the next train, which he wasn't so glad about, he told me why he wanted to meet me, Igneel was apparently in town but I told him I haven't seen a dragon around. We started wandering around and Natsu asked if I wanted to join Fairy Tail for probably the sixth time and I finally agreed since I have gotten bored of traveling.

After a while of wandering Natsu and Happy started to give up on finding his former master until we heard girls yelling about Salamander, Natsu and Happy got slightly happier as we ran over to the large cluster of girls. We ran right through the fray to see a man with slightly spiked hair and a tattoo on the side of his face.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asks and the man started explaining but we already left

Natsu was soon jumped by three girls and they started mutilating him until I pulled them off and threw them towards the large group. Natsu got mauled once again due to him refusing Salamander's autograph. He left soon after with the group of girls after inviting them to a party.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asks Happy and I as I pull him out of the garbage he landed in

"I don't know but he sure was a creep. Thanks for helping me back there." A girl from behind us says, she was blonde and at least wasn't too find of the phony

She brought us to a restaurant after Natsu and Happy's hunger problems so she could thank us properly.

"My name's Lucy, nice to meet you!" She says introducing herself as Happy and Natsu gorge themselves

"You're Natsu, Happy, and Ash right?" She asks pointing to each of us as Natsu nods while slurping down noodles

"That guy was using charm spells to attract girls in this town but they've been banned for years, he probably went to a lot of trouble getting it, I was put under his spell to but thanks to you guys I snapped out of it. In fact I'm a wizard to, I haven't joined a guild yet though," We put our input in while she started explaining guilds to us and how she wanted to join the best but snapped out of her long talk after Happy said she talks a lot.

"I almost forgot, you three were looking for someone right?" She asks

"Yeah, Igneel!" Happy pipes up

"We heard a Salamander was coming through town so we came here to see him."

"Natsu actually called me here for some reason." I mutter so no one could hear

"Turns out it was somebody else." He finishes

"Yeah, he didn't look like a salamander at all!" Happy says eating another fish

"Yeah! I bet he can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu says disappointed while leaning back finally finished eating

"Wait, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy asks looking slightly worried

"No you got it all wrong, he doesn't look like a dragon, he _IS_ a dragon." Natsu points out

Lucy looked slightly frightened and confused at this point while Happy explains that Igneel is a fire dragon.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of a town, it's totally ridiculous!" Lucy freaks out as Happy and Natsu are at a loss for words

"I tried to tell them that I haven't seen a giant dragon but they wouldn't believe me." I tell her

She leaves paying for the food while Natsu and Happy start thanking her on the floor while everyone slightly freaks out. I let out a small laugh as Lucy gets paranoid telling them it's alright.

We leave shortly after and we decide that we should head for the guild in the morning. We make it to an outlook as it hits nighttime and the moon was starting to come up. Some girls were talking about Salamander's party that was on a boat while Happy and Natsu where talking about the meal while I looked at the moon. Natsu almost barfed when Happy mentioned the boat and the girls talked slightly louder.

"So he's in Fairy Tail is he?" Natsu asks about Salamander

"Well then, we will have to do something about that won't we?" I ask with a slightly mischievous smirk and pound my fist into my palm

We make the plan to crash the party while Happy brings Natsu to the boat and I was to stay on the shoreline as they steer the boat to me and we kick their asses. The plan didn't work out so well when Happy carries Lucy out then his transformation ceases and they fall into the ocean. They stayed there for a few minutes when a huge explosion went off and there was a large wave heading for shore. I scrambled behind a rock while Lucy and Happy washed up on shore.

"Hey, you guys alright!" I ask running up to them as the boat crashed further down the shore and a fight was starting between Natsu and Salamander

"Yeah but what about Natsu?" Lucy asks then looks towards the crashed boat and spots Natsu on the deck

"Look out!" She yells when she sees a few men charging at Natsu

I let out a laugh "You shouldn't worry about Natsu, he's a wizard and so is Ash." Happy explains as Lucy's jaw drops and I send her a wave

The men were easily beaten as he announced his guild membership. Lucy was shocked and Salamander revealed his true identity. He set off a huge explosion around Natsu and Lucy freaked out. Natsu started complaining that the fire tasted disgusting as everyone but Happy and I freaked out. Natsu performed Fire Dragon Roar and destroyed the whole boat. They men finally found out that Natsu was 'Salamander' along with Lucy finding out.

Happy and I explained to Lucy about Natsu's dragon slayer magic as the fight raged on. Natsu was just toying with him but was destroying the whole village. I nodded approvingly as Natsu delivered the finishing blow and returned to us. The army was arriving at the scene and Natsu grabbed Lucy and we ran while she was panicking, Happy was happily in my hood watching the army chase after.

"You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't you?" Natsu asks looking back at her

He sends her a smile "So let's go!" He says happily as we run from the army


	2. The Fire Dragon, The Monkey and the Ox

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy says as we stand before the large doors leading to the guild

"And welcome back Ash." Natsu says smiling at me

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks turning to us

"I frequently visited the guild, last time I was here was about a year or two ago." I explain to her

"We made it back alive!" Natsu yells kicking open the door

Familiar faces where in the large open area and I spot my old friend Cana near the large keg. Many welcomes filled the air as I made my way over to Cana ignoring the large argument between Natsu and the guy who gave him false info, who got kicked in the face. I take a seat next to her and she smiles at me.

"Damn Ash, when was the last time you were here!" She exclaims downing a cup of wine

"Years ago, but Natsu welcomed me into the guild along with that girl, her names Lucy." I tell her then motion to Lucy who was standing near a chaos of fighting wizards

Lucy slightly freaks out when she sees Gray in his boxers. Cana mentions it but he yells that he doesn't have the time and jumps into the fray. She lets out a sigh and says something about not dating the guys since they have no class but grabs a keg and starts downing it to Lucy's surprise. Elfman walks up behind Lucy and was in awe in his sheer size. He challenges Natsu and Gray to prove themselves but he was easily knocked out by the combined strength.

Lucy notices Loke who was just hit with a cup and then decides on fighting to protect the two girls he was with. Mirajane makes her appearance and asks Lucy is she's new and Lucy was obviously freaking out, she then asks if she stop the fighting. Mirajane explains that fighting if normal but she was soon hit by her brother crashing into her, she finishes by saying that it's fun but passes out after. Lucy was then hit by Gray who was naked at that point. Lucy was panicking and trying to shield her eyes from man ass and Gray asks to borrow her underwear but Lucy hits him with a scroll. She was picked up my Loke trying to seduce her but was thwarted by a fist from Elfman who was then kicked by Natsu.

Cana has enough of the fighting since it was loud and decides to join the fight, Gray gets his magic ready along with Elfman, Loke, and Natsu. Lucy picks up Happy as a shield and acts if this is normal but the fight was soon interrupted by giant Makarov. Everything went silent until Natsu was being rebellious and was squashed by Makarov's foot.

"She must be the new recruit, and it's nice to see you again Ash." He says then turning to me at the bar

"Right back at you." I say sending him a wave as he turns back to Lucy and Mirajane

He reverts to normal and Lucy was quite shocked "He's tiny! This little guy is really in charge here?"

"Of course he is, allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov!" Mirajane says with a laugh

Makarov turns around and leaps for his spot on the balcony above but hits his back but makes it up there. He clears his throat and starts yelling at the guild members. He lights the papers on his hand on fire then tosses them as Natsu jumps for them and eats them. He then goes on to explain about magic, he then tells us about rules and how we shouldn't follow the rules but the path we believe in and everyone cheers.

"So Lucy where do you want your guild mark?" Mirajane asks her once everyone settled down

"I guess on my hand." She says holding out the back of her right hand

Mirajane presses down on her hand with the stamp and when she moves a pink Fairy Tail symbol was in its place, she then turns to me. I lift up my jacket and shirt slightly on my left side and point to the side of my ribcage and she presses down. When she moves a silver Fairy Tail symbol was in its place, and on my jacket in the same area too.

"There now you are both an official member of the Fairy Tail guild, even though you slightly were already Ash!" Mirajane says as Lucy fawns over her new tattoo

She runs over to a bored Natsu and starts showing him the mark, he was less than uninterested as he looked at the Request Bored. I walk over to the two of them as Natsu grabs a job for 160,000J to get rid of thieves. He was about to take it when a kid I recognized as Romeo started yelling at Makarov. His father has apparently gone missing in Mount Hakobe. Romeo punched Makarov in the face sending him backwards and he stormed off yelling that he hates everyone. Natsu grabbed his stuff and punched the Request Board while storming out of the guild. I followed him since I knew what he was doing.

Lucy decides on coming with us and after a ride up to the mountain we are forced to get out since the driver refuses to go any farther. Lucy was cold in the blizzard and calls on one of her spirits, a clock which she decides to sit inside so she won't have to face the cold. After a few minutes of walking with no luck of finding the Vulcan I tell Natsu and others that I'll be going to look in another direction since it would be easier.

I head to the right of were the group was and start climbing up the side, past nothing but snow. I smell the air trying to find a scent but get nothing and sigh standing still trying to hear anything. Nothing again, I head back down to find Natsu and Lucy but when I get back to the area the snow was completely messed up, the Vulcan must have attacked them. Large foot prints lead away from the scene, probably from a few minutes ago, I started to follow them.

After about 20 minutes of tracking the Vulcan I make it to a cave. Making my way further into the cave I hear voices coming from deeper in it. Once I make it to the voices I see Natsu fighting a Vulcan, which he beat as soon as I made it to Lucy who was on the sidelines with Happy.

"Ash, Natsu and I thought you died!" Happy yells jumping onto my shoulder

"Thanks you that makes me feel so much better about missing the fight." I tell him

"At least you didn't die out there; I mean all you're wearing is that light jacket which doesn't look warm." Lucy says as the Vulcan starts to transform

"I like the cold, plus I have fur." I tell her making my way over to Natsu and the newly discovered Macao who was the Vulcan; he was taken over by it

"Macao!" Natsu yells running to his side

"You mean he was the pervy monkey, and what do you mean fur!" Lucy yells shocked

Happy then explains to her about Vulcans as we set Macao up on a blanket and fix up his wounds. He starts coming to once Natsu mentions Romeo.

"I beat 19 of those things, but the twentieth one got me. I feel so weak and ashamed that I couldn't beat one more." He says sadly then notices me

"What are you doing here?"

"I joined the guild, but that really doesn't matter right now, let's get you back to Romeo." I say with a smirk

Natsu and I carry him back with his arms draped over our shoulders and we make it to the town easily. Romeo was waiting for us and tackled his father to the ground. Romeo starts apologizing for making his dad taking the job but he tells him to tell the bullies to say that his dad can take on 19 monsters. After that, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and I were walking away when Romeo thanked us for all we did.

"You never told me what you meant by fur." Lucy says to me

"I'll give you a hint, woof." I say as she starts thinking

"You're a dog!"

"No, just, no….I might as well show you." I say snapping my middle and thumb finger on my right hand and transform into a large black werewolf.

"Holy shit!" Lucy yells getting into a defensive stance

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to bite you." I say snapping the same fingers on my left hand and transform back

"You guys are weird…." Lucy mutters as we make it back to the guild while Natsu, Happy and I laugh


	3. AshMoonclaw Information

Natsu and I heard that Lucy rented a house so we did some sleuthing and found out where it is. We made our way over to the house on the morning and went inside and waited for Lucy to get out of the shower while Natsu and Happy trashed her room. I was currently sitting on her bed while Natsu was in a chair and Happy was eating a fish on the table. Lucy walked in and Natsu, Happy and I greeted her. She kind of freaked out and kicked Natsu and Happy into a wall but I was quick enough to duck.

"Geez, we just came over to check out your new pad…" Natsu says rubbing his cheek while Happy agrees

"Oh yeah? Well what you call checking out I call barging in!" She yells pointing at the three of us "And I'm pretty sure the police call it breaking and entering." She adds

"Come on, we just wanted to be friendly." I add as Natsu nods his head

"This is an invasion of privacy…" She mumbles as Happy starts scratching the walls and Natsu starts snooping around

He grabs a stack of papers and asks what they are and Lucy takes hold of them possessively. She starts shaking in the corner and looking like a frightened dog and yells at us to go home.

"Your place is way more exciting!" Natsu tells her

"Why can't you two be more like Ash, she's calm and doesn't ruin houses," She says as I wave with a smile "I hate boys…." She adds quietly

Lucy got changed and brought us to her living room like area. She sat at the table with a cup of tea and told us she wasn't ready for guests and told us to leave.

"Talk about cold hearted…" Natsu says "Ice cold." Happy adds while Lucy glares at them

"I have an idea! Show us those key guys you collect!" Natsu says brightening up

"For your information they're called Celestial Spirits."

She then tells us how many keys she has and tells us about the different ones she has. She mentions crab and Natsu and Happy gets hungry. Lucy remembers she got a new key and decides to show us how Celestial Wizards make contracts with the keys. Natsu and Happy think that it's a demon ritual but I tell Lucy to ignore them and to show us.

She pulls out the new key and chants "I call upon thee in the world of celestial spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate! Open, gate of Canis Minor! Come Nikola!" A small white creature with a cone like nose was on the floor shaking like Lucy was before.

"Nice try…." Natsu, Happy and I say

"Shut up, I meant to do that!" Lucy yells at us angrily

She sits on the ground near the creature and hugs it as Natsu and Happy look baffled and I look slightly ashamed at her. She tells us that it doesn't take much power to summon them and that some people keep them as pets.

"You know this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me." Happy says to Natsu and I

"I know what you mean, a little girl tried to keep me as a pet once when I transformed." I whisper to them

"Yeah, especially not with a weird master like Looney here." Natsu says

"My name is Lucy and I can still hear you." She says then pulls out a piece of paper and pencil and starts asking the dog thing what days it's available for

"That was easy." I say

"It may seem silly to you three but It's really important…" She starts and then starts to explain how it's important for Celestial Wizards to form contracts

"Okay, I just need to come up with a name!" Lucy says as the 'dog' looks around

"How about Plue, I used to have a dog named Plue." I say yawning

"Isn't its name Nikola?" Happy asks

"That's its species, and Plue is like the cutest name ever!" She says happily beckoning Plue over to her

"Are you sure he's cool with that?" Natsu asks

"Why wouldn't he be?" She asks

"So even if his sign is the little dog he doesn't bark…." Happy says

"I don't hear you meowing." Lucy says slightly agitated

Plue gets out from Lucy's grasp and starts dancing in front of the four of us. It looked out to most of us but Natsu apparently understood him.

"You're right about that Plue!" Natsu says sending him a thumbs up and Plue returns it smiling

"You understood him!" Lucy asks

Natsu stares at Lucy for a few seconds "Alright then it's settled, you're both going to be a part of our team!"

"Go team!" Happy and I yell high fiving each other

"A team?" Lucy asks

Happy starts to explain what teams mean to her.

"Awesome! Let's do it!" She yells and does a handshake with Natsu then myself

"Cool, so you're going to work with us?"

"Yep, you have my word!"

"Okay team let's get to work, I have our first job here!" Natsu says holding up the request we chose from the board earlier

Lucy grabs the paper and scans it over while Natsu sends me an evil smirk

"Should be a piece of cake!" I say with Natsu agreeing

"Uh," Lucy says noticing the disturbing detail "Please note that Everlue is a perverted old man who's currently looking for maids with blonde hair!" She raises her voice at the end looking at the three of us like we just killed an innocent person

"We know a blonde girl right? We were going to make Ash wear a wig but she punched me through a wall." Natsu says to Happy

"Yep, and I bet we can find a maids uniform!" Happy adds

"See, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be on the team!" I add to Lucy

"Why you sneaky little….that's not fair!"

"Well it's a good thing that Celestial Wizards never go back on their word," Natsu says while Happy and Plue high five each other "Cause now you're stuck with us!"

"But you tricked me!"

"Don't be silly! It was all Ash's idea to get you."

"Hey, don't bring me into this!"

"Calm down and try to get into character, start by addressing Happy here as your master." Natsu says

"No way!"

After calming down Lucy we convinced her to take the job. We got a carriage and Lucy was getting into her new role and addressed us as master and mistress.

"Hey Natsu, so is their another reason you chose be to be on your team other than for this job?" Lucy asks

"You seemed like a nice person and Ash said you would be of use, but you're so weird!"

"I'm totally stoked to be here at my first real job, I know I'm gonna rock it!" Lucy says happily

"Really? I thought you were upset about it." Happy asks as Natsu almost pukes again

"Yeah, I was mad at first but if this perv likes pretty girls I'm perfect for the job."

"You really shouldn't really on your looks so much, it's easier for you to get killed." I tell her crossing my arms

"All you humans look alike to me, except Ash she looks similar to a dog." Happy says

"Would you like to get eaten by a dog?" I ask him as he eats another fish

"Anyway, I think I should get most of the reward since I'm doing most of the work. How does 70, 10, 10, 10 sound?" Lucy asks

"You only want ten percent?" Happy asks

"I want the seventy!" Lucy yells at him angrily.

We make it to the town soon after while talking as Natsu nearly passes out. Natsu was obviously complaining about being hungry which brought up a small argument between him and Lucy about eating his own fire and her own celestial spirits. Natsu spots a restaurant and wants to go in but Lucy tells us to go on ahead so we shrug it off after Natsu says we should eat as a team. I get sirloin steak, Natsu gets a variety of meats and Happy gets seafood.

"We should save all the fat for Lucy." Natsu says

"I don't have a problem with that." I say

"She likes that fat anyway." Happy says as Lucy starts walking up behind him in a maid outfit and with her hair pinned up

"Lu-Lucy!" Natsu yells slightly shocked

"Don't be shy; I know I look super cute in this uniform!" She tells them as they have their mouths open.

We start whispering about the outfit being a joke but she heard us. After finishing eating we paid for the food and found out where the mansion is to get the detail on the request. The man introduces himself as Kaby Melon, which Natsu and Happy were happy about by the last name. He starts to explain the job and that he wants to burn the book, which Natsu gladly accepts and suggests to burning down the mansion. He tells us that the reward was raised to 2 million jewel which all of us were glad about.

Natsu surprisingly knew that the amount split four ways was a lot, Happy decided that Natsu, himself, and myself could split it three ways with Lucy getting the rest. I told them that we could each get half a million and it was settled at that. I asked why it was raised and he said that it meant a lot for it to be destroyed and at any cost. Natsu was over joyed at the burning part and dragged Lucy and I out of the house and toward Everlue Mansion.

When we made it there, Lucy waited at the front gates while Natsu, Happy and I hid in the nearby bushes. After saying she was here for the job the ground behind her crumbled and something large shot out of the ground and into the sky. A hideously large woman with pink hair landed behind Lucy causing all of to get slightly scared.

After asking is she was here for the job a man I recognized as Everlue burst of the ground next to Lucy. He was a little taller than half of her height. He examined her for about ten seconds then turned her down and called her ugly which had me holding on laughter along with Natsu and Happy. Everlue said he had certain standards and four more hideous maids burst of the ground behind him.

Lucy came back to our small bush encampment crying. Natsu and I agreed that it was Plan T time, Lucy agreed but then asked what Plan T was. The three of us yelled 'Take them by storm' and Lucy said that that wasn't a plan. We decided to breach a higher floor so Happy carried Natsu and Lucy up while I jumped up after transforming. Natsu burnt through a window pane. Natsu and I were angry since there wasn't enough breaking stuff involved.

We entered through the window and started going down a long hall way until Happy scared Lucy by wearing a skull mask. We made it to an intersection so we went down one hallway and turned up nothing so went down the other and it led us to foyer. Natsu was complaining about how many rooms there were then decided on taking someone hostage but Lucy shot down that idea.

"You have to be stealthy, like a ninja." Lucy says

"I can do ninja." I tell her

"Like a real ninja…" Natsu starts day dreaming but was interrupted by the maids bursting through the floor

They were frightened by Happy who still had the mask on and Natsu and I punched them away while the largest maid fell on Natsu but I dodged just in time. Natsu started lifting her up the tossed her in the air and kicked her towards the large statue of Everlue.

"We mustn't let ourselves be discovered." Natsu says with his scarf covering his face so he looks like a ninja.

"Ninjas are supposed to be quiet….." Lucy tells them

Natsu was still in his ninja phase with Happy as we opened the door to a library. We started looking for the book and Lucy thought it impossible to find it. Natsu pulls put the book we were looking for because it was sparkly. Natsu was about to lite it on fire but Lucy wanted to read it since it was by Kemu Zaleon, which Natsu, Happy, and I had no clue who that was. She told us he was a famous wizard and author. Natsu and I didn't care but Lucy and I wouldn't let him burn it still. We were getting closer to her so we could complete the mission but she kept backing away.

Before we could do anything there was a voice from nowhere, then Everlue burst out of the floor. Natsu and I blamed Lucy since the mission would have been over with if it wasn't for her. Everlue knew wizards were coming around to take something from him and didn't know it was because of that book. Natsu said that we needed to burn the book now since it was our job but she still refused and quickly sat on the floor opening the book to read it. Before she could start Everlue called the Vanish brothers and a secret door behind the bookcases opened up revealing two men.

"You called upon us sir?" The bald one asked

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail guild, talk about your runts" The taller one said

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves, that's a mercenary guild." Happy says pointing to their guild marks

"I'm going to enjoy breaking their heads." I say with a sadistic smirk across my face and transforming

"So you need body guards, do ya?" Natsu asks cracking his knuckles

"The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game, say your prayers thieves" Everlue says

"Well this wolf is starting to get hungry!" I snarl getting on all fours getting ready to attack

"Hey try and hold them off for a while, I'm not sure but I think this book holds some kind of secret" Lucy  
tells Natsu and I

"Right." Natsu and I agree as Lucy runs off through the door

"I'm going after the girl; make sure they don't leave here in one piece!" Everlue says going back through the hole

"Yes sir." The Varish brothers agree

"Happy, go on and help Lucy, Ash and I got this covered." Natsu says

"Got it!" Happy says then leaves through the door.

"You sure talk big for such a little guy." The taller one says

"Perhaps we should put them in their place," The bald one says "So you're a fire wizard, and you are a full moon wizard."

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Natsu asks

"We saw the fire around your legs when you were fighting Virgo plush she just transformed." The taller one said

"So it's an obvious that you are an ability type fire wizard, and you are a ability type werewolf wizard." The bald one says looking at Natsu then me.

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire!" Natsu yells igniting himself and letting out a small explosion

"I don't have a cool phrase but I'm gonna bit your heads off!" I yells letting out a howl

Natsu goes to punch one of the brothers and I try to bite the other but he was stopped by a giant pan and I bit onto the pans handle injuring my teeth slightly. The fight continued as Natsu and I were flung backwards and almost getting kicked by Natsu dodged and I bit onto the guys leg and tossing him into a wall. Natsu was unlucky and was hit by the pan getting sent into the door and into the foyer. I was busying looking out the door and I was kicked out it by the teller one. I landed on the head of the statue with Natsu standing on the tongue. The taller one said that Fairy Tail wizards were no match for trained mercenaries but Natsu and I showed them they were wrong.

They asked Natsu if he knew what a wizards greatest weakness is and he thought they meant motion sickness which I shook my head at but they said it was a wizards body. The bald one leaped up and cut the tongue in half while Natsu dodged. I lunged at him scratching my claws across his back. Natsu was almost punched into the wall while I was currently dodging the pan. They started saying how wizards train their mental abilities and neglect their physical abilities, which I proved that theory wrong along with Natsu. We landed down in the foyer with Natsu and I standing next to each other across from the brothers.

"We have more power and speed then you two!" The taller one said which I let out a laugh at

"Tch, you loser only wish!" I howl out in laughter

"Ooh! We are so scared, now stop your blabbing and let's dance!" Natsu taunts

"Hey bro combo attack?"

"Sound good!"

"Hey Natsu, kick their asses?"

"Sounds good!"

The bald brother holds the pan outward and the taller brother jumps onto it. They announce the move and the fight continues. The brothers are now moving at nearly invisible speeds and are able to hit Natsu but I quickly latch onto the bald brother and start clawing his body. I was kicked off by the taller brother and landed in a wall. Natsu was kicked into the floor as the Vanish brothers stand behind one another and conclude that the fight is over. I pry myself out of the wall and land on the floor, Natsu stands up uninjured from the floor stating we are the only few that survive the combo. They were shocked and Natsu performs Flame Dragons Roar but they counter using the pan to absorb the flames and throws them back at Natsu which he gladly eats, especially since the power of doubled. Natsu quickly finishes the brothers off by blowing up the mansion.


	4. Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion

Since Natsu exploded the mansion I was slightly injured but nothing that wouldn't let me continue, although he almost burnt my tail so I reverted to normal. The mansion was still standing which was good but there was rubble everywhere, the Vanish Brothers were in a pile on the ground and Virgo was on the floor near Natsu. The brothers were muttering something about fire wizards as I passed them to get to Natsu.

"That'll teach you; now then we better go find Lucy. These merchant wizards are toast." Natsu says turning to me then away from the brothers

We were about to head off to find Lucy but Virgo got up and we tried to attack her but she disappeared and then we were in a sewer system in front of Lucy, Happy, Everlue, and a guy that looked like a crab. They were asking us how we got here and Natsu told them.

"So you grabbed hold of her in the house, which means you travelled through the spirit world, that's impossible!" Lucy yells freaking out

"What do we do now?" Natsu asks Lucy while still on Virgo while I jumped off

"Finish what you started!" Lucy yells at him

By this point I transformed again and was about to attack Everlue but he interrupted me "Virgo, clean up this mess!"

"As you wish master!" She was about to punch Natsu who jumped off of her but he Fire Dragon Roared her

Lucy flung her whip at Everlue and wrapped him up and flung him over her and I punched him to the crab guy who shaved off all his hair

We gave our compliments until a loud rumbling was heard, the ground started caving in on us but we got out in time to see the mansion collapsing into the ground. Natsu said that Lucy will fit in at Fairy Tail and we headed back to Kaby. Lucy started explaining about whom the book was really for and that Kaby is Zaleon's sun. Natsu got angry and started yelling at Kaby and I pulled him back as Kaby explained himself.

He starts telling us the story of himself and his father and an event that happened thirty-one years ago. His father cut off his own arm so he wouldn't need to write again and his father died shortly after. He hated him but soon the hatred turned to remorse. He was about to burn the book but a bright light blinded us and Lucy said that a spell was casted on the book, the title now read 'Dear Kaby' and the whole book changed to different words so only he could read it. We were all in awe as strips of words flowed all around us then all returned to the book.

"Thank you father and I swear to you I will not let anything happen to this book." Kaby says clutching it to his chest.

"Well, looks like no reward for us." I say

"Aye!" Happy agrees

"Huh?" Lucy exclaims looking at me

"I have to agree with Ash," Natsu says and sends a smile to Kaby who looked surprised "We were supposed to destroy it, we didn't finish the job." Natsu explains

"Even though, I have to do something." Kaby remarks

"Yeah, it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after we got it back for him!" Lucy yells hurriedly

"Lucy, don't be so greedy you were ruining such a touching moment…." Happy scolds

"I need the cash!" Lucy yells at him

"Thanks for offering but we don't want it!" Natsu says heading to the door

"Yes I do, I need to pay rent!" Lucy yells running to catch up with him

I let Happy onto my shoulder as we follow Natsu and Lucy out the door. We were walking along the road at night when Lucy brought up the subject of the cash again.

"Who in their right mind would turn up two million jewel?" She asked sulking in the back of the group

"We would have that jewel if you didn't want to read it so don't blame us." I tell her

"Plus if we had taken the money it wouldn't look good, think about Fairy Tail's reputation." Natsu adds

"You nearly destroyed a whole city Natsu….." I tell him but he ignores that fact

"But we made him happy, that has to count for something, we got the job done and now we're walking home and I can't believe they were actually renting that house so everyone would think they were rich" Miss Sulky pants says from the back

We stopped for the night and caught some food as Natsu lit a fire and we started cooking the food. Lucy brought up the fact at how Natsu new how that that house wasn't there's and he said they smelt like a different house and how it was obvious. I gave him a strange look but he is Natsu so strange is normal for him. Natsu then found out what the pile of papers on Lucy's desk were, a novel, which was correct. We fell asleep then woke up and headed out for the way Happy pointed us to, which lead us to a swamp so Lucy called her clock and got inside to avoid getting dirty.

"Are you sure we're going to right way, Lucy asks." Horologium narrates

"Happy says this is the way home so this is the way we are going, I answer." Natsu mimics

"Have faith in me, cats have a great sense of smell." Happy says

"It's dogs that have great noses, and how would sense of smell have anything to do with direction she asks."

We make it out of the swamp and Lucy still refused to come out since she's tired. A familiar scent was in the air, it smelled cold, I don't know how but I recognized it immediately after a few seconds. Before I could tell Natsu he attacked the moving bush where the scent was coming from. I wasn't going to tell him anyway though.

"Do you always have to fight, she inquires worriedly" Horologium says as Happy jumps onto one of his hands

"You can take him Natsu!" Happy cheers

"Idiots…." I mutter as Gray and Natsu spring out of the bush fighting

"It's Gray!" Happy yells as they land in front of us

"What is he doing in his underwear, the lady questions." Horologium asks for her

"Trying to find a bathroom." Gray answers irritably

"Why would you strip down before you found one, and who the heck has ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" Natsu asks him angrily

I face-palmed as Gray replied "I wanted some privacy, I didn't want some idiot to barge in."

"They're so childish" Lucy says now out of Horologium

"Yeah, aren't they cute when they fight like that, it's precious." I say as Happy mimics Horologium

They calmed down after yelling a while and we took a break on a cliff as Happy tried fishing with a line that was too short to reach the water below. Gray explained how he was on his way back from a mission and that there was a path that lead you to the guild in no time, which Happy boasted about.

"Yeah, if your nose was so great how come you didn't know Gray was right in front of us, and what about you Ash, aren't you part dog?" Lucy questions

"I'm a werewolf, what don't you people get about that! And yes, I did now Gray was there but those two would have gotten into a fight nonetheless. And before you ask I knew we were going the right way the whole time." I say looking at her from my lying down position

"There are some things you don't want to smell." Happy states which gets Gray pissed

"What'd you say?" He asks

"I agree, so go on home and we'll smell you later." Natsu says crossing his arms under his head

"Fine, I will unless you want trouble you should too." Gray states getting up

"Why's that?" I ask sitting up

"Erza's due back any day now." He says as

"THE Erza?" Lucy asks

"Yeah, she's the most powerful women in Fairy Tail." Happy says with a mouthful of fish he somehow caught

"It's been a while since I've seen Erza…." I wonder out loud

"I can't wait to meet her, but you know what, I've never seen a picture of her in Sorcerer's Weekly, what's she like?" Lucy asks as Gray and Natsu sulk

There was a chorus of 'scary' from the four of us that knew her and Lucy went wide eyed.

"Wild animal" "A vile beast" "Wickedly strong" "Like a full on monster!" Were our individual replies

"She's not that big you guys." Happy states still biting his fish

"Well she's big enough for me." Natsu says

"One thing we can all agree on is she is definitely scary, well maybe a little scarier." Gray says with his arms crossed facing the water

"Yeah, she's about this scary." Natsu says getting out a random diagram of a giant faded out Erza destroying a mountain

"What? I guarantee you she could take down at least three mountains with a single kick." Gray challenges Natsu

"More like five" I tell them getting in between the two of them

"Stop exaggerating guys, it's more like two." Happy says

"You know guys, even if she's able to kick down one mountain that's still scary…." Lucy says

"Like I said, we should get back." Gray says getting back on topic

There was a huge explosion and we were covered in sand, Lucy landed so it looked like she was crawling, Gray was shoulder deep in it, Natsu was upside down and I was stuck in a side pile.

"Happy!" Natsu yells getting out of the sand easily

Happy was missing and I had tracked his scent to a clearing with multiple people, and a chicken, they had Happy tied up and were about to cook him.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu yelled

"Thank goodness, now I'm not going to taste weird!" He cries out rejoicing that we came to save him

"Pipe down!" The short goblin yelled at Happy

"That's our friend you're trying to roast bub sorry but you're going to have to make different plans for dinner!" Natsu says cracking his knuckles

"You're all wizards aren't you, so what guild are you with?" Gray questions them

"I'm not telling, get them!" The goblin says

"I call the chicken!" I yell transforming

"Fine, let's do this guys." Natsu says to Gray and I

"Alright but don't go telling me what to do." Gray says as I jumped down off the rock at the chicken who tried to lite me on fire

I dodged and the goblin made a sand trap and Natsu got into the small sandstorm and we couldn't see him anymore, Gray told Lucy to help Happy and he went to fight the twins as I went after the chicken who was trying to attack Lucy. I pummeled myself in the stomach sending him flying back into a rock. The last guy told Gray his fortune but he was knocked out but an elbow to the face. He somehow stripped on the few seconds and Lucy was amazed at how he wasn't using his magic. The large ball of sand exploded and Natsu landed in front of the goblin. He was soon taken care of and we tied them all up to a tree.

"Don't you think you might have gone overboard, Natsu?" Gray asks him

"So what if I did, I got the job done…." He replies stubbornly

"Grow up already, you're an embarrassment to the guild!" Gray tells him

"What?" Natsu asks angrily

"You're the one who can't handle being clothed for more than an hour!" I yell at Gray

"I can't handle it, it happens involuntarily!" He defends himself and the three of us get in an argument as Lucy crouches near the other guys

We stopped fighting when the gobbling mentions his guild. Before he could answer the question we were blown back by what looked like a shadow. We got up and saw that the tree was now buried on the ground.

"Whoever that was they're fast, I can't sense their presence anymore, Ash do you smell anything?" Gray asks turning to me

"No, they probably masked their scent." I say taking a whiff of the air

"What could this mean?" Natsu asks

"Lullaby…."Lucy wonders

We pack the things that were back on the cliff and start to head back to the guild all wondering about the same thing, the Lullaby guild. When we got near the gates of the city I recognized the scent of blood and metal which meant Erza was already back.


End file.
